


Winters tale

by 1986_2004



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О любви Черной Вдовы к Зимнему Солдату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters tale

_Наташе снится один из тех снов, после которых не хочется возвращаться в реальность. Она не уверена, какой идет год и точно ли это место – Россия. По всей округе тянутся к небу серого цвета однотипные здания – промзона. Деревьев мало, и те, что есть, стоят сиротливо голые. Земля слабо припорошена снегом, поэтому, когда ступаешь по ней тяжелыми сапогами, белый покров легко теряет свою девственную белизну - после тебя остается вдавленный рифленый след._

_Он идет рядом, подстроившись под ее шаг и позволив взять себя под руку. Во сне Наташа знает его реальное имя – Джеймс. Несколько раз она пропускает это слово через свои мысли, привыкая к тому, что так зовут ее спутника. И в конце концов ощущает тепло на душе – от того, что может обратиться к нему по имени. Но не делает этого. Вместо слов, она склоняет голову ему на плечо._

_Они почти одного роста – Джеймс не намного ее выше. Зато он значительно массивней, шире в плечах и менее гибкий. В их многочисленных спаррингах зачастую именно гибкость помогает Наташе одерживать победы. Его же тело - словно затвердевшая глина. Мышцы напряжены. В движениях Джеймс всегда скуп и резок. Всегда, везде и со всеми. Кроме тех моментов, когда он с ней вдвоем, в постели. Вот где Наташина гибкость вновь берет верх, заставляя Джеймса терять голову. Лишь когда они занимаются сексом, он, забываясь, расслабляется. Становится самым обычным мужчиной, каким был когда-то, до того, как попал в Россию, в Красную Комнату._  
_Воспоминания об академии делают видение тревожным. Наташа стонет во сне, пытаясь произнести просьбу – нет, не надо, чтобы над промзоной сгущались тучи, не надо тьмы и одиночества, не забирайте у нее Джеймса, только не его. И мироздание, услышав, уступает ее мольбам._  
_Начинается снегопад. Джеймс задирает голову и несколько секунд смотрит на серо-голубое, под стать зданиям, небо. Крупные хлопья снега, падая, ложатся на его пальто, оседают на обмотанном вокруг шеи шарфе, перчатках, теплых, на меху, военных ботинках. На Наташе – павлопосадский платок, накинут на голову и причудливо оборачивает плечи. Она тоже в пальто. И лишь спецобувь выделяет ее из созданной сном обстановки мирной жизни._  
_\- Пойдем домой, - предлагает Наташа._  
_И Джеймс согласно кивает._  
_Домом они оба зовут однокомнатную малогабаритную квартирку в четырехэтажном кирпичном здании. Кроме них об этом прибежище тайных возлюбленных не знает больше никто. Оба умудряются жить так, что ни Красная Комната, ни КГБ, ни Департамент Икс и подумать не могут, что такое возможно. И, тем не менее, им всегда тревожно. От этого каждая встреча ощущается как последняя, а редкий секс в разы слаще._  
_В крохотной темной прихожей они целуются. Наташа осторожно трогает губами губы Джеймса, медленно отогревая их. Он снимает с нее платок, расстегивает пальто. Затем они сидят в тесной кухне, поставив у окна стулья и прижавшись друг к другу. Наташа, чтобы не обжечься о чашку, натянув на ладони рукава водолазки, медленно пьет кипяток. Джеймс, обняв ее уцелевшей, живой рукой, словно завороженный смотрит за окно – на то, как в воздухе кружатся многочисленные снежинки. Его биомеханическая рука холодом касается плеча Наташи, но ей все равно. Ей было бы все равно, будь он хоть весь из металла – главное, что это он._  
_А дальше, когда совсем темнеет и со стороны промзоны раздается свисток, возвещая о том, что один из многочисленных заводов начал работу в ночую смену, они, заставляя старый, пошедший пружинами диван бесчеловечно скрипеть, ласкают друг друга на серой, быстро сбивающейся простыне. Обнаженная, в полутьме комнаты похожая на ведьму, красноволосая Наташа оседлала бедра Джеймса, прижав их ляжками с обеих сторон. Грудь, потакая сбивчивому дыханию, тяжело вздымается. Целуя ее, Джеймс касается напряженного соска. Обхватив губами, тянет, и, отпустив, снова влажно целует. Его ладони блуждающими движениями оглаживают Наташино тело. И она нежится в его объятьях, жмурится подобно довольной кошке, подняв руки вверх, вытягивается, чуть отстранившись, подставляя всю себя под его взгляд. Джеймс притягивает ее обратно, прижимает к себе, заводя свою руку ей за спину и скользя ладонью по позвоночнику, ниже, к ягодицам. От ласки мягких настойчивых пальцев Джеймса Наташа коротко стонет и, склонив голову, перехватывает его губы для очередного поцелуя. Обоим хочется, чтобы эта сладкая мука продлилась чуть дольше. Оба, отдавшись во власть чувств, на короткий миг забывают о том, кто они и какую жизнь ведут._  
_Наташа знает, что он хочет сказать совершенно другое, но итоговые слова Джеймса звучат не так, как его мысли._  
_\- Я хочу спать с тобой. Сегодня. Завтра. Всегда._  
_Он чеканит слова, словно кулаком железной руки забивает голову врага тому в плечи. И, уткнувшись носом Наташе в шею, замолкает до самого финала. Лишь ритмично поскрипывающий диван да редкие стоны нарушают тишину в квартире._

Утром ее будит трель коммуникатора. Привычная к подобным побудкам, Наташа давно заученным движением тянется рукой к тумбочке и не глядя нажимает на прием вызова.  
\- Через пять минут у Старка в кабинете, - голосом Ника Фьюри приказывает коммуникатор и отрубается.  
«Кофе не успею», - мелькает у нее мысль.  
Кабинет Энтони Старка находится двумя этажами выше тех апартаментов, которые глава «Stark industries» выделил членам команды «Мстители». Из квартиры, которую занимает Наташа, до двери требующегося кабинета – семь минут. Значит, без опоздания не обойтись.  
Две минуты занимает ледяной душ, мгновенно смывая остатки сонливости, а заодно утихомиривая ноющее желание внизу живота – прощальный подарок приснившегося. Игнорируя полотенце, она накидывает халат на голое тело и, сунув ноги в домашние тапки, выходит в общий коридор.  
\- Наташа! – возмущается ее видом поджидающий у дверей Роджерс.  
Он во всеоружии – вот что значит солдат, родом из пятидесятых века ушедшего. Одет в гражданское, но за ремень джинс засунут пистолет, в правом сапоге - нож. В каждой руке у него по стаканчику кофе. Пар тонкой струйкой поднимается из проделанных в крышках маленьких отверстий, аромат заполняет весь коридор.  
\- Не ной, Капитан, - бросает ему на ходу Наташа. – Тебе два не многовато? Может, поделишься?  
\- Я… Да. Я, это… Я тебе брал. Второй, - он протягивает теплый на ощупь стакан.  
\- Спасибо.  
Кофе окончательно приводит голову в порядок. Наташа уже почти не помнит свой сегодняшний сон – детали, словно они созданы при помощи пастели и их кто растирает пальцем, смазались. Мысли перестраиваются совсем в иное русло.  
\- Мы опаздываем, - мимоходом бросив взгляд на висящие в коридоре часы, с сожалением в голосе замечает Роджерс.  
\- Слушай, Кэп, - будто не услышав его, обращается Наташа, - ты таблетки не принимаешь?  
\- Это какие?  
\- Те, что месяц назад нам всем Фьюри тиснул. Таблетки для расслабления и хорошего сна.  
\- Нет. А что?  
\- Не принимай их, - обгоняя, она хлопает его по спине, первой попадая в кабинет Старка.  
И, оборачиваясь, тише добавляет:  
\- Сны от них дерьмовые снятся, Роджерс.  
За вытянувшимся вдоль оконной стены столом сидит угрюмый Фьюри. Неизменно одетый во все черное, с повязкой на левом глазу. Ему не требуется взгляда единственно целого глаза, чтобы понять, кто пришел. Не поднимая головы от планшета, он коротко кивает Стиву и Наташе, жестом предлагая присаживаться.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - шепчет Наташе на ухо крутящийся с каким-то гаджетом в руках Тони. – Десятку ставлю, что без белья, - подмигивает он Стиву.  
Но Роджерс, за время совместных миссий почти смирившийся с беспардонностью Старка, не реагирует, готовый внимательно слушать начальство.  
\- Доброе утро, Ник, - улыбаясь одной их своих дежурных улыбок, здоровается Наташа.  
\- Вы опоздали, - делает замечание Фьюри и без подготовки переходит к делу: - Вылетаете сегодня, в обед. Место – Россия, Москва. На выполнение задания – три часа, без учета времени полета. Вся информация, которую вам надо знать – у мистера Старка.  
\- Вот, пожалуйста, - вручая планшеты сперва Наташе, затем Стиву, картинно кланяется Тони.  
\- Ему не нравится, что я превращаю его башню в свою территорию, - еле заметно улыбается Фьюри. - Но я считаю, что проводить совещания с Мстителями именно здесь – быстрее и надежнее.  
\- Быстрее, так уж точно, - соглашается Наташа, плотнее запахивая халат на коленях.  
\- Ник, вы можете так же предоставить нам всем жилплощадь, и тогда мы будем добираться до вас еще быстрее, - ерничает Старк.  
\- Мистер Старк, думаю, вас не устроят те казармы, которые готов предоставить своим служащим Щ.И.Т.  
\- А что дурного в казармах? – не понимает Стив.  
И Тони в своей демократичной манере треплет его по и без того взъерошенной макушке. Роджерс пытается увернуться, отмахивается и сыплет на Старка невиннейшими ругательствами.  
Делать здесь больше нечего. Все, что им требуется знать, Фьюри сказал. Все остальное она успеет прочесть по пути на родину. Наташа поднимается с кресла и, не прощаясь, покидает кабинет.

Самолет под проведение операции выделил Щ.И.Т., поэтому никаких навороченных удобств, типа биотуалета или же бара, как заведено на военных летательных аппаратах «Stark industries», в салоне нет. Зато есть два ряда жестких лавочек, на которых разместился десяток доблестных агентов, парой-тройкой уровней ниже Вдовы и Кэпа.

\- Самолеты «Stark industries» идут как частные, - объясняет перед вылетом Тони. – Если засекут, то предъявят обвинение по адресату. Щ.И.Т. же является пустым местом. Собьют – значит, собьют неопознанный объект. Нет владельца, – он разводит руками и обворожительно улыбается, - некому и претензии предъявлять.  
\- Зачем пришли сюда, мистер Старк?  
Роджерс широко вышагивает по ангару рядом с Тони, на ходу застегивая хлястик шлема под подбородком.  
\- Разве я не вправе проводить двух старых добрых друзей на задание? – почти искренне удивляется Старк.  
\- Что ему здесь понадобилось? – Оставив Тони позади, Роджерс поднимается по трапу следом за Наташей. – Я считаю, нам следует всегда пользоваться услугами Щ.И.Т. Зачем Старк навязывает на наши миссии свои самолеты?  
\- Ему так спокойней. – Наташа ухмыляется, поправляя перчатки, проверяя на месте ли парашют. – В своих самолетах он уверен. А в чужих беспокоится тебя отпускать, Капитан.  
\- Вот еще, - бурчит Роджерс.  
Но больше ничего не говорит. Наташа готова поспорить на десятку, что Кэп понял, на что она намекнула.

\- Через полчаса будем на месте, - сверяясь с данными на своем коммуникаторе, обещает один из парней.  
Стив немигающим взглядом смотрит на подсвеченный экран. Если бы Наташа плохо его знала, могла бы решить, что он просто слишком усердно изучает профайл их задания. Но они с Роджерсом давно катятся в одной упряжке. И Вдова замечает бледность напарника, его сведенные на переносице брови, поджатые губы. Руки у Кэпа подрагивают.  
Ник Фьюри, разделяющий Мстителей и властвующий ими, никогда и ничего просто так не делает. Если он отправил в Россию – Черную Вдову и Капитана Америку, и больше не дал им в напарники никого из команды, значит на то были свои причины. Причины, с которыми, по ходу дела, Стив Роджерс немного не согласен. Впрочем, думает про себя Наташа, как и всегда. И включает свой планшет.  
Наверное, она сейчас тоже побледнела. Наташа не сразу берет себя в руки, и несколько долгих секунд на ее лице можно прочесть выражение растерянности. Перед глазами все плывет, во рту резко пересохло и жар, поднявшийся из самого нутра, ударяет в лицо, в плечи и в спину. Наташа переводит взгляд с экрана на Кэпа – Роджерс выглядит подавленным.  
\- Стив?..  
\- На меня не рассчитывай, - говорит он ей, - я не смогу.  
\- Высадка! – орет пилот. – Готовность – десять минут!  
Бесшумный, тайный самолет плавно ухает вниз.  
Наташа перечитывает задание. Уже более вдумчиво и осмысленно. Ей наконец-то удается вернуть себе самообладание. Строчки больше не прыгают у нее перед глазами, пелена ушла из мыслей, а сердце, послушное своей беспринципной хозяйке, подчинилось и перестало болезненно сжиматься.  
Ник Фьюри всегда отличался особым подходом к своим людям. Зная каждую мелкую деталь их биографий, он имеет возможность играть ими подобно тому, как гроссмейстер играет шахматными фигурами. Действительно же, кто справится с одним из лучших наемников мира, как не его лучший друг и любимая женщина! Американский солдат и советский шпион против того, кого именуют Зимним солдатом. Во имя своей родины – единственной для Кэпа, и второй для Вдовы. По заданию Щ.И.Т., ослушаться которого означает дезертировать.  
Перед тем, как погасить экран, Наташа еще раз смотрит на снимок, сделанный разведывательной группой. На фотографии – портрет молодого мужчины. Нижняя часть лица скрыта под маской. Но достаточно и глаз - их Наташа узнает из тысячи. Из миллиона. К тому же, под снимком стоит подпись – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

 

 _Еще остается немного времени на то, чтобы притвориться, будто у них самая обычная, нормальная жизнь. Наутро Джеймс быстро одевается. Он, как и Наташа, никуда не спешит – просто привычка солдата, родом из пятидесятых. Идет в кухню делать завтрак._  
_Она встает с кровати и голышом шлепает босыми пятками по линолеуму следом за ним. Когда Джеймс стоит у плиты, она обнимает его сзади, обвив талию сильными накачанными руками. Целует его спину, трется щекой. Он не реагирует, не отвлекается от шипящих на сковородке яиц. Она ведь и так прекрасно знает, что он чувствует. Ей необязательно каждый раз получать от него подтверждение. Достаточно уже того факта, что он, рискуя жизнью, приходит с ней вместе в эту бедную, обшарпанную квартирку и проводит здесь время, играя в настоящего мужа, мужчину, человека._  
_\- Я хочу спать с тобой, - говорит Наташа за завтраком. – Сегодня. Завтра. Всегда._  
_Джеймс молча пережевывает яичницу. Смотрит на свою женщину нечитаемым взглядом. Но она знает, что он ей благодарен – за то, что поняла его слова правильно. За то, что не пришлось произносить других, более устоявшихся, пошлых фраз._

 

\- Нам необязательно его убивать, - сам себе не веря говорит Роджерс, пока они, с винтовками наперевес пересекают промзону. – Задание – забрать артефакт. Все. Если Баки не подставится, нам необязательно его трогать.  
Наташа слушает его и не слышит. Для нее время сейчас повернулось вспять. Сегодняшний сон неожиданно оказался не только воспоминанием былого, советского периода жизни, но и предчувствием надвигающейся беды. Плохо, говорит себе Наташа, чертовски плохо. Потому что чувства и эмоции, пытаясь взять верх над разумом, мешают выполнять работу. Наташа впервые в жизни не уверена, что, если сейчас из-за угла на них вывалится какое-нибудь чмырло, она не промажет по нему.  
Все дело в промзоне. Засыпанная снегом, она словно заражена радиацией, попав под воздействие которой, человек теряет рассудок. Порой Наташе кажется, что именно здесь ровно полвека назад она топтала снег рифлеными подошвами своих сапог.  
\- Двое налево, двое направо, четверо со мной, - вступив в заброшенный жилой квартал, командует Кэп. – Наташа, прикрой нас.  
Джеймс отлично стреляет, думает Наташа. Не хуже ее самой. Так что, если он решит убрать парочку ненужных ему американских агентов, он это сделает.  
За ее спиной оставшиеся двое – кружат на месте, осматривают периметр. Из рации на левом запястье голос Роджерса докладывает, что в первом доме все чисто.  
\- За каким хреном он вообще потащился сюда? – спрашивает один из двух Наташиных агентов. – Знает же, что все промзоны просматриваются.  
Роджерс продвинулся вглубь квартала на пять изъеденных временем домов. После осмотра каждого он отчитывается Наташе лаконичным «чисто» или «ничего». Но в тот момент, когда начинает казаться, что вызов ложный, Кэп, словно его подхлестнули, сорванным голосом орет в рацию «Наташа! Наташа, он здесь! Квадрат четыре! Двое налево, за стену! Остальные за мной! Наташа!».  
\- Прикрывать отход! – отдает она приказ перед тем, как, забросив винтовку за спину, сорваться в бег.  
Двое послушно остаются стоять.  
Ей кажется, она бежит преступно медленно. Ноги – ватные, как во сне, когда жизненно важно убежать от настигающей тебя неприятности, а ты не можешь, конечности просто не слушаются, попадая в невидимый зыбучий песок. Рация голосом Роджерса бесперебойно вещает один приказ за другим. Раздаются выстрелы. «Наташа! Их пятеро. Снайпер. Плюс Баки».  
\- У кого артефакт? – спрашивает она, поднося кисть руки к лицу.  
\- Пока не вижу, - сипит Роджерс. – Скорее всего, у Баки.  
\- Дождись меня, - непонятно кого просит Вдова, одним махом преодолевая дворовую разделительную стену из кирпича.

Когда она поспевает на место, возле дома, от которого отвалилась одна из стен, валяются четыре трупа. Одного из них Наташа знает, остальных троих – нет. Значит, чужих осталось двое. Плюс снайпер, плюс Баки.  
\- Роджерс, - вызывает Наташа. – Роджерс, где вы? Доложи.  
Рация молчит. Наташа осматривает место схватки, вычисляя, куда ей бежать дальше. Оказывается, что в полуразрушенный дом. Там в широкой зале, образованной путем обрушения квартирных перегородок, она находит еще два трупа – бой был рукопашный. Один из агентов Щ.И.Т., обнаружив снайпера, ввязался в драку. Снайпер пал жертвой ножа, взрезавшего тому шею. Агента же уложила чья-то пуля – четко, почти незаметно пробившая парню затылок. Баки, думает Наташа.  
Рация оживает встревоженным голосом Роджерса. Идут помехи. Капитан хрипит.  
\- Квадрат девять. Мы вдвоем…Я приказываю… приказываю не вмешиваться!  
«Как бы не так, малыш», - хмурится Наташа.  
Она не намного от них отстала - до девятого квадрата ровно две минуты пути. Тем более Наташа отлично знает этот район. Она помнит его последние пятьдесят лет так, словно живет здесь постоянно. И даже если пытается забыть – сны не дают.  
Роджерс мычит нечто неясное. Рация доносит до Наташи лязг металла, обрывки ругани.  
Вовсе не бег заставляет сердце бешено долбиться о ребра. Кажется, весь мир сошелся в девятом квадрате – там, где сейчас Роджерс исполняет приказ Ника Фьюри. Как хорошо верующим, на бегу думает Наташа, в трудную минуту им есть чем успокоить душу – они могут молиться. Когда-то и она знала «Отче наш», но было это так давно, что уже и не вспомнить, правда это или же ей в очередной раз приснилось.  
Минута. Две. Она на месте. Роджерс, с нелепо вывернутой рукой, лежит, вырубленный, на бетонном полу. Дышит, лицо все в крови и грязи. Баки не стал убивать лучшего друга. Или же просто не успел. Наташа вскидывает винтовку, наводит прицел на мельтешащий впереди знакомый затылок. Но мажет. Баки лишь на секунду оборачивается, оценить противника и, заметив Наташу, останавливается, встает как вкопанный.  
\- Черт, - выплевывает ругательство Вдова, и, бросая винтовку, достает из сапога нож.  
Оружие Баки посерьезней. Лезвие чуть длинней и шире, совсем иная заточка – одного удара для того, чтобы убить хватит. Но так Наташа считает гораздо честней, нежели бить противника в спину. Она расправляет плечи, перехватывает нож поудобней в ладони и кидается к Баки так, как когда-то бросалась на него в совместных спаррингах. Он парирует удар, отбрасывая ее на несколько шагов от себя. Губа Наташи кровоточит, плечо, не спасенное защитным материалом костюма, саднит. Баки делает выпад вперед – метит в солнечное сплетение, и Наташе приходится, перекатываясь в сторону, уворачиваться. Нож противника скользит, раз за разом ошибаясь на несколько миллиметров. В один из маневров Баки срывает с ее ноги пояс-крепление с кобурой. Наташа делает над собой усилие и, изворачиваясь, бьет Баки ногой в грудь. Тот, взмахнув руками, словно потревоженная птица, пятится назад и, оступаясь, падает на этаж ниже. Наташа прыгает за ним следом.  
Промзона, а вместе с ней и жилой квартал неотвратимо погружаются в вечер. В заброшенных коридорах в два раза темней, чем на улице. На улице хотя бы снег лежит, от которого лунными ночами бывает светло по всей округе. Наташа преследует Баки поглощенными темнотой коридорами, все дальше удаляясь от Роджерса и команды. В руке зажат нож – единственное оставшееся у нее оружие. Баки, прикидывает Наташа, если бы не биомеханическая рука, был бы равен с ней по силе. Значит, руку надо как-то деактивировать.  
В одной из зал она все-таки настигает его. Завязывается новая драка: Наташа старается повредить Баки руку, Баки целится ножом Наташе в слабозащищенную шею. Они сцепились, словно любовники, которые не в силах оторваться друг от друга даже на то, чтобы раздеться. Их движения похожи на танец. У обоих дыхание чуть сбито. Наташа заносит руку для удара и, задевая Баки локтем в скулу, срывает с него маску. Под ней – подбородок, легкая небритость, знакомые, родные губы. Во снах Наташа ощущает на себе их поцелуи. Знает, что эти руки – одна теплая, живая, вторая биомеханическая, железная – могут не только бить на поражение, но и ласкать настолько нежно, насколько только способен мужчина. Она бьет Баки под дых, затем, ныряя под него и резко разворачиваясь на мысках вокруг его ноги, выхватывает из кобуры на ножной перевязи пистолет. Возвращая себе способность дышать, Баки уже находится на прицеле.  
\- Закончим, - говорит ему Наташа.  
Остается самая малость – нажать на курок и расстаться со своим прошлым раз и навсегда. А что дальше? Дальше Щ.И.Т. и таблетки для расслабления и хорошего сна. Чертов Фьюри с его фармацевтикой для солдат! Делает из одних эмоционально контролируемых баранов, из других выбивает эти эмоции настолько, что человек превращается в опорожненный глиняный кувшин – заливай в него что хочешь. Главное во всем этом – достижение целей Щ.И.Т. Служить во славу своего государства.  
Баки не пытается напасть – стоит, не шелохнувшись, не отводя взгляда, смотрит на Наташу. Кажется, чего-то ждет.  
\- Наташа! – рация разрывает тишину голосом пришедшего в себя Роджерса. – Наташа! Ты где? Сообщи координаты! Что с тобой? Наташа!

 

 _На их последний Новый год он дарит ей нож. Тот, который сделал сам. Будучи на задании, передает с посыльным, не опасаясь того, что благодаря этому их с Наташей могут раскрыть – нет здесь ничего криминального: многие наставники Красной комнаты дарят своим ученикам оружие. Единственное, что выдает преступность этого подарка – прикрепленная к ножу записка._  
_«Единственной женщине, которая меня понимает»._  
_Обратили ли внимание на эту деталь при обязательном досмотре, Наташа не знает. Она сжигает записку, навечно сохраняя ее слова в своей памяти. А буквально через год жизнь раскидывает их с Джеймсом в разные стороны. Дальше – перекидывает Наташу на противоположную России сторону баррикад. Джеймс остается за стеной._

 

Записка не была романтическим бредом. С человеком, что сейчас стоит напротив, Наташу связывает куда большее, чем земная, человеческая любовь. Она действительно его понимает. Наташа знает Баки. Знает Джеймса.  
\- Ушел, - уверенно докладывает она по рации, смотря своему мужчине прямо в глаза.  
И слышит, как на том конце связи Стив Роджерс облегченно выдыхает.

 

Отчеты Роджерс пишет по старинке – от руки. Ему не мешают ни воздушные ямы, в которые временами проваливается их самолет, ни прохаживающиеся перед ним разоружающиеся агенты, ни то, что болит поврежденная рука.  
\- Как ты, Капитан? – спрашивает Наташа.  
Она сидит напротив. Артефакт покоится с ней рядом - в пуленепробиваемом стеклянном саркофаге двенадцать на двенадцать дюймов. До того, как Роджерс сел писать отчет для Фьюри, Наташа думала, что вплоть до момента, когда придется докладывать о задании, рта раскрыть не сможет. Но, заметив с каким рвением Роджерс старается исписать произошедшее на бумагу, выдавив из себя ненавистное задание, словно гной, не может удержаться. Ему, Капитану, не легче, чем ей. Дружба – это та же любовь, только с иными базовыми параметрами.  
\- В порядке, - улыбается ей Стив. – А ты?  
\- Тоже, - кивает ему Наташа.  
А дальше и правда до самых границ США молчит, рассматривая похожий на гранату ультрамаринового цвета артефакт.

 

 _Наташа опускает руку, на которой закреплено переговорное устройство, а затем, перехватив пистолет с рукоятки на ствол, кидает его к ногам Баки. В ответ получает ультрамариновое нечто, которое в первую секунду броска принимает за гранату, но все равно ловит._  
_Баки не спешит поднимать оружие. Он смотрит на Наташу своим обычным взглядом, по которому невозможно понять, о чем он думает в данную минуту и что чувствует. И тогда она делает первый шаг навстречу. Ждет всего чего угодно, вплоть до того, что приостановленная драка вновь возобновится. Но Баки остается недвижимым даже тогда, когда Наташа подходит к нему вплотную…_

 

\- Ребята! Вы там как?  
Голос Старка вырывает Наташу из порожденного воспоминанием оцепенения.  
\- Твою мать, мистер Старк! Что вы тут делаете?! – чертовски рад видеть Железного человека один из пилотов. – Слышите? – оборачиваясь, весело обращается он к агентам. – У нас сопровождение по правому борту.  
\- Эй, Роджерс, живой?  
Энтони Старк в костюме Железного человека курирует самолет Щ.И.Т. на посадку. Кроме пилотов никто из агентов его не видит – в салоне ни одного иллюминатора, зато благодаря громкой связи – все слышат.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь, не отвечай, - вздыхает Тони. – Знаю, что живой. Наташа, не хмурься! Эй, Джеймс, - отвлекается он на одного из агентов, - доложи каковы потери.  
И пока Джеймс, у которого разбит нос и сломана рука, докладывает о количестве погибших ребят, Роджерс шепчет Наташе:  
\- Нам что, не доверяют?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Фьюри отправил его следить за нами?  
\- Что ты, - отмахивается Наташа, осознав, к чему клонит Кэп. – Ник тут ни при чем. Просто Тони слишком дорожит твоей шкурой. Даже в обход приказов Фьюри не вмешиваться.  
Ник Фьюри, думает Наташа, пока они спускаются по трапу. Она должна была догадаться сразу. Такой человек, как глава Щ.И.Т. не станет ставить целью своих агентов убийство столь ценного наемника, которого можно перетащить на свою сторону – сторону, на которой у того остался лучший друг и любимая женщина. Главное – правильно подтолкнуть. А толкать в правильную для себя сторону Ник Фьюри способен как никто другой.  
Когда они спускаются на лифте на нижние, скрытые от лишних глаз этажи занимаемой Щ.И.Т. башни, Наташа, вполуха слушая беззлобную ругань Роджерса с сопровождающим их Старком, окончательно уверена в том, что мысль о найме Америкой Зимнего солдата пришла Фьюри в голову не просто так. Как и тот факт, что ее встреча с Баки произошла именно на той территории, где они когда-то вместе жили. Зимний солдат хотел, чтобы Щ.И.Т. нашли его. У него было, что им отдать. И был тот, кого он хотел бы у Щ.И.Т. забрать. Или хотя бы быть рядом… Ник Фьюри, далеко не глупый человек, верно прочитал расставленные Баки знаки и отправил к нему тех, кого тот просил.  
Уже в башне Старка, расходясь по своим квартирам, Наташа замечает у Роджерса зажатую в руке упаковку таблеток для расслабления и хорошего сна. На ее вопросительный взгляд, он пожимает плечами:  
\- С ними я быстрей засыпаю.  
\- Ты же никогда не врешь, - помня утренний ответ Стива, без тени улыбки спрашивает Наташа.  
\- А сегодня соврал, - хмурится Роджерс.  
Ему не легче, чем мне, вспоминает Наташа, и больше не мучает напарника.  
\- Позвони Тони, - советует она. – Сходите с ним куда-нибудь, развеетесь. Он знает много интересных мест. Он, Роджерс, вообще человек интересный.  
\- Знаю. - Кивает Стив, и, протягивая руку, предлагает: - Будешь?  
\- Давай, - соглашается Наташа, вытаскивая, словно из пачки сигарету, из упаковки одну из пластин.  
Перед сном она запивает две таблетки стаканом воды из-под крана, тем самым наконец-то стирая с губ оставленный Джеймсом прощальный поцелуй. И ложится в постель, не боясь в очередной раз увидеть во сне свое прошлое. Его не вернешь, зато теперь у Наташи есть подаренная Ником Фьюри надежда на будущее.


End file.
